


The Boy with the Blue Eyes

by ficsofmine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsofmine/pseuds/ficsofmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the boy with the piercing blue eyes that Arya keep seeing around the school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There's crash and suddenly her books slides out of her hands and she's knocked to the floor. No one seems to notice though, the hallway is crowded with students rushing from one class to the next. There's a pair of worn out sneakers in front of her which are attached to a pair of legs that seems to go on forever. 

“Oh, I'm sorry, didn't see you there.” The long boy says. Arya lets out an annoyed sigh, who is this blind moron who can't see where he's going? 

She's about to reply with a witty and not so lady-like comment when the boy reaches his hand out to her. Arya stares at it, opening and closing her mouth trying to come up with something to say. She ignores his hand and scrambles to her feet. 

“You should watch where you're going stupid! Now I'm late to class!” Arya looks to the floor, her eyes searching after her books as she wipes the dust of her pants. But the boy's hand is already there holding her books out to her. She grabs it trying to snatch the books from him but he stubbornly holds on to it.

“I said I was sorry okay?” Arya looks at his face and underneath a tangle of black hair are the bluest eyes she's ever seen. They're the color of the winter sky, so piercing and bright that she can't bring herself to look away. It's like the blue of his eyes are drawing her in and swallowing her whole. 

“Weren't you late to class?” When he lets go of her books, Arya tears her eyes away, and as she hurries down the corridor leaving the boy with the impossibly blue eyes behind her, all she wants to do is turn around and look at him. But she knows she can't, she would only get lost in those eyes of his again. And she hasn't got time for that, after all, she's late to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya sees him again later that day in the cafeteria. He's walking with a bunch of boys, all laughing and joking with each other. He doesn't look any different from the other boys, he looks like a regular teenager and Arya wonders if she just imagined the blue of his eyes being something wonderful. But then he catches her eyes with his and Arya is sure that she did not imagine anything at all and that his eyes truly are the color of the winter sky.

“Are you going to eat your French fries?” Arya asks the girl next to her, desperate to avoid the blue eyed boy's stare. The girl says no and Arya can't help to notice how the boy along with his friends sits down at the table in front of hers. Chewing on a French fry, she breathe a sigh of relief as the boy sits with his back to her. Arya knows she'll still be annoyed by his presence, but the fact that she doesn't have to look in to those blue eyes of his makes her feel more at ease. 

When she's talking and laughing along with her friends she can't stop stealing glances towards the boy. When he reaches to remove his sweater, his t-shirts clings to the fabric revealing his back to the world. It's tan and muscled. Arya chokes on her drink when the girl next to her elbows her in the ribs. 

“Boys with backs like that shouldn't be allowed to walk around with shirts on. Such perfection shouldn't be hidden from the world.” The girl says with a smile. Arya can only nod as she coughs. 

No, boys with backs like his should not be allowed to walk around with shirts on, but it's better for her sanity that they do. At least that he does.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a small smile, quick and it arrived when she least expected it would. Not that she expected that he would smile at her in any way, at any time. But there it was, and it was so sweet.

She'd been running from the grumpy janitor when she'd bumped in to him. This time she'd managed to keep her balance and she didn't end up sprawled on the floor. 

“Hey! It's you again! We've got to stop-” Arya interrupted him before he could finish. 

“Just be quiet please, the janitor is chasing me. Could you- could you help me hide?” She usually wouldn't ask for help hiding from the janitor, Arya would always outrun the middle aged man, but boy, he must have taken up agility training during the summer, because she'd been running through the school trying to shake him off with no results. 

The boy looked at her hesitantly.”Please?” Arya said looking into his eyes.

He looked at her face as if searching for something before saying, “Quick, the boys' lavatory!” She could hear the janitors loud steps down the hall and she let herself be pushed inside the boys' lavatory.

“You should hide in one of the stalls.” The boy said pointing to the one closest to the door. Arya slid into the stall closing the door after her just in time.The janitor barged into the lavatory and Arya said a silent prayer in her mind hoping the janitor wouldn't find her. It had been bad enough last year being caught by the janitor and having to go to detention.

“Where is she? I know the little animal is in here!” Arya heard the janitor say as she sat on top of the toilet pressing her knees against her chest.

“What girl? You know this is the boys' lavatory, right?”

“You don't fool me boy, who's in that stall? Is it her?” Oh shit, oh shit, this was where it all ended. In a dirty stall in the boys' lavatory. 

“Bob's in there, he ate something bad for breakfast and now he wont leave the stall. Isn't that right Bob?” Arya made a vomiting sound, or at least something that she hoped would fool the janitor. She heard him grunt and then the door to the boys' lavatory open and close. She flushed the toilet and left the stall, standing next the to the boy with the blue eyes.

“You didn't really puke did you?” He said, a hint of amusement in those eyes of his. Arya shook her head. It was followed by an awkward silence as they stood there next to each other in the middle of the boys' lavatory. 

“Um, well, thanks for helping me hide. That was nice of you.” She said looking up into the boy's face. He was tall, very tall she noted.

“Why were you running from him in the first place?” The boy asked.

“It's a long story involving muddy shoes and a newly washed floor. Maybe I'll tell you sometime, but I can't at the moment.” Arya said as she walked backwards towards the door, not breaking eye contact with the boy.

“Late for class?” He suggested.

“Yeah, or something like that.” Arya answered with a small smile.

And then he'd smiled back at her. A small smile that had reached his blue eyes and made Arya's stomach do a somersault.


	4. Chapter 4

Stirring Arya crossed one leg over the other, her back numb from sitting still too long. The lecture had gone on forever and there was no end in sight. The auditorium was cold and the old man with the grey beard on stage was almost as sleepy as his audience.

All she could do was to sit there and look at the backsides of the people in the lower rows' heads. There were blond, brown and all kinds of different colors on the hairs of the students. Some of them were crouching so low that they're almost lying in their seats, others sat there staring down at the little man with the great grey beard with no interest at all and Arya could even spot some students playing with their phones. 

She stifled a yawn as something caught her eye. It was a tangle of black hair, as dark as coal, and Arya could swear it belonged to the owner of a pair of very blue eyes. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, resting her arms on the back of the chair in front of her and placing her chin upon them. Arya was growing tired of seeing the boy everywhere. It was one thing that her eyes found his as if they're two magnets in the crowded hallways. But when he kept on popping up in her mind during the most unexpected times, she'd had enough. 

Yet, Arya recalled that sweet and surprising smile of his and how he had helped her hide from the janitor and something stirred inside her. Paying no mind to the bearded man on stage she sat there looking at the black hair wondering if it was as soft as it looked. As if reading her mind the boy with the blue eyes raised his arm only to drag his hand through his thick black hair. She should have been embarrassed about the thought that appeared in her mind at the sight, but no, she would do almost anything to change places with that hand only to feel how soft the blue eyed boy's hair was.


	5. Chapter 5

She sees him squatting next to an old rusty bike when she exits the school. It's the first day of autumn and there's a chill in the air. His black hair moves as a wind blows through it. Arya hugs her jacket closer to her body and rearranges her scarf. She hears the boy curse as she walks closer.

“Flat tire?” she asks, stopping to stand behind him.

“Yeah,” the boy sighs rising to his full length, “some idiot cut the tire!” He pokes the rear wheel of the bike with his foot. 

Arya is desperately trying to come up with something to say, to start a conversation, to have a reason to be in is presence. She hates to admit it, but she's interested in the boy and those eyes of his. Just when she's about to start a dull conversation about the weather and how winter is coming fast this year if the temperatures keep dropping as they have, he speaks.

“Why are you here so late? Didn't the last lessons end, like over an hour ago or so?” Arya nods and moves her hand to her face, fastening a lock of hair that's playing in the wind behind her ear.

“Yes, but I had this awful group project thing that needed to be done.” She smiles a little when the boy laughs.

“Those are never fun, I always end up wanting to hit each one in the group on their heads!” Arya's smile spreads as she chuckles.

“I know how you feel, half the time today we were arguing about which font to use. Some imbecile wanted to use Comic Sans!” 

The blue of his eyes are even brighter when he laughs she notices. Arya holds her hand out to him. “I'm Arya” she says. The blue eyed boy takes her hand in his, giving it a little squeeze.

“Gendry” His fingers are calloused and when he lets go, Arya immediately missed the warmth of his hand. Another wind blows past and Gendry pulls up the zipper of his hoodie. 

“Well, you know why I'm here, why are you still at school?” Arya asks.

“A friend needed help with his math homework and I offered to help him. On one condition though, that he'd bake me some pie.” Gendry says with a shrug.

“Pie?” Arya asks, thinking she'd hear it wrong.

“Yeah, yeah, he makes this killer cherry pie. It's amazing! I get hungry only thinking about it!” They laugh and when his blue eyes meet her gray, Arya looks away, suddenly shy. 

Silence falls and she pokes the gravel on the ground with her shoe. “So, you're good at math?” she asks to break the silence.

“I guess you could say that, I'm not bad but I'm not exceptional either. I'm average.” Gendry runs his hand through his hair, “I should get going, my bike is useless with this tire and I need to catch the bus home.” 

“Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take up your time. I should get going too,” she says hurriedly, “I'll see you around!” Gendry smiles.

“Yeah, I hope that, it's always nice seeing your face in the hallways. Though, not so much fun having you knocking into me all the time!”

Arya looks him in the eye as she laughs. “That has only happened twice, it's not all the time!” 

Gendry puts his hands on his chest as he says, “You know, I got bruises that first time! I should report you for assault, it's a serious crime Arya!”

She must look like a moron standing there on the gravel, stomping her foot on the ground, laughing. “Stop it stupid, a big guy like you should be able to handle knocking into a little girl!”

Arya can't believe how ridiculous this boy is. Their eyes meet and she can almost swear that she sees something resembling blush on the boy's cheeks. But then it's gone. 

“Are you going to the buss?” He asks. _If only_ , Arya thinks, but she's got her bike.

“No, I've got my bike.” There is disappointment in her voice and she hopes Gendry doesn't hear it.

“Okay, I guess I'll see you around!” Arya can only manage a nod and a pathetic little wave with her hand as Gendry turns away. 

As Arya walks to her bike she remembers the incident with the janitor and how she hasn't thanked Gendry.

“Hey, Gendry, wait!” He turns at the sound of her call, a small smile on his lips, and she continues, “I never thanked you for helping me hide from the janitor that one time. So, thank you!”

”No problem, it's always fun helping a damsel in distress!” He smiles at the fact that she's obviously annoyed by his choice of words. “If I remember correctly, you promised to tell me what you did to make the janitor chase you through the school.” She remembered, it was just before she'd seen him smile for the first time.

“How about I walk you to the bus stop and tell you on the way?” She suggests.

“That sounds good.” Gendry waits for her as she unlocks her bike and laughs a little when she clumsily drops her keys. 

As Arya walks with Gendry, leading her bike and telling him the story of how she managed to get mud all over the janitors newly washed floor, she feels as if she has swallowed the sun. The autumn winds may blow as much as they like, Arya's warm inside and she's pretty sure that the boy who walks besides her is to blame. He and those piercing blue eyes of his.


End file.
